


i'm half a cat away from kissing u bro

by beomshell



Series: idiots who game [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Youngjae gives Jaebeom his own reason to treasure the 20th of March.(and the acnh!au no one asked for)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: idiots who game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	i'm half a cat away from kissing u bro

**Author's Note:**

> so this is 2 months late!!! (fic title undecided for now bc my laptop battery is on 12%!!!!!!!!!!111 will update after a nap)

The evening of the most important day of the year (to Youngjae) kicks off with the pair watching the latest episode of what  _ was _ their favourite drama. After the eighth or so week, it became more background noise than anything else. For some reason Jaebeom has a lot to say about this particular episode, despite Youngjae paying absolutely no attention to the show.

“I will go play my animal island game now,” Youngjae yawns, grabbing his switch. “You complain too much.”

“Your what? Wait, you have it already?”

Youngjae shoots Jaebeom a suspicious look.

“Yeah? I’ve been playing it for like… the entire day now. I stopped before you came over.”

“I thought you kept saying you couldn’t afford it!”

“I was just saying that to complain! I had ages to save up for it. There’s no way I would’ve actually let that happen.”

Jaebeom sits there with a blank expression, appearing to be in deep thought. Youngjae feels a small sense of dread when Jaebeom rolls himself off his mattress, rummaging through his tote bag. He pulls out a physical copy of the game, and Youngjae was right. “You shouldn’t have…” he murmurs in awe. “Jaebeom, why?”

“I pre-ordered it for you ages ago,” Jaebeom says. “I kind of feel like I should’ve seen this coming.”

“You know how I feel about you buying me things,” Youngjae gently scolds. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Because you would have ignored me for the rest of the night?”

“I meant about buying the game.”

“Oh. All that pre-order business made me forget you could buy it online,” Jaebeom explains. “I wanted to surprise you.” Youngjae lifts his blanket up for Jaebeom to crawl back under, patting his spot on the mattress. Jaebeom settles down next to him again. 

“My birthday was ages ago. You should be spending that money on yourself, Jaebeom.”

“Friendship tax, I guess? Buying you things makes me happy.”

The more Jaebeom watches Youngjae play, the more he grows nervous. He’s too afraid to admit that he doesn’t really find the game as interesting as Youngjae made it out to be, it looks boring as fuck. But at the very least, he was able to watch Youngjae play games over his shoulder in a much more comfortable setting, lying down instead of sitting at a desk.

“I guess… I should get a switch? Since you’ve abandoned Minecraft and you won’t be paying attention to me anymore.”

Youngjae glances up from his screen to face a sulky Jaebeom, placing the console onto his lap. Jaebeom picks it up, not really knowing what to do with it.

“Are you really going to buy a switch for yourself?” Youngjae asks. “It makes your hands look so tiny.”

Jaebeom shrugs in response. He still doesn’t know what to make of the situation. Trying his best not to let the mild disappointment seep in any further, he concentrates on exploring Youngjae’s island and picking up weeds along the riverside.

”You could just return the game if you still have the receipt, right? You’re welcome to just play with mine... I was already planning on bringing in some cat villagers for you.”

Jaebeom visibly lightens up at the mention of his favourite animal.

“What kind of cats?”

“Whichever I can find, I guess.” 

“I think they’re all cute.”

“The case is cute.” Youngjae says, inspecting the game. “After seeing it in person I kind of regret not getting the hardcopy now.”

“But that would mean you leaving your house.”

“Exactly.”

“You can keep it. I probably won’t sell it anyway. I could probably wait for the switch to go on sale.”

“That’s a good idea too. Or you could get the pink one? To match your hair, maybe.”

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Just see if you’ll like the game first. Why don’t you make a character for yourself? You can put your tent next to mine. I left a space for you so we can be neighbours.” 

“We can’t share a tent?”

“No.”

“Is it anything like Minecraft?”

“A tiny bit. But not really.”

“And how many cats can I have?” 

“Not sure. I only just got the game today, remember?” Youngjae reminds him. “But since we’re sharing… I'll let you have half.”

“Half a cat?”

Youngjae forces himself to take a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. There’s a strong urge for him to beat the living shit out of Jaebeom. He begrudgingly chooses to push it down.

“Half of our island population, stupid. So far I’ve heard the maximum was 10.”

“Oh.”

He sighs, leaning in to watch Jaebeom continue to do all his weeding for him. Ignoring his attempt at concealing a gasp, Youngjae slips an arm around Jaebeom’s waist and leans his head on his shoulder. He could literally feel the panic radiating from Jaebeom, and Youngjae loves every moment of it. His heart is absolutely racing by the time he finally decides to come clean. 

“Jaebeom, do you remember that job interview I had a while ago? The one where I got dressed up all fancy for?”

“Yeah? You never gave back my shirt, by the way.”

Youngjae grins, looking over at his closet. Jaebeom should know by now that he was never getting that shirt back.

“The last question they asked me was where I saw myself in a year, five years, and then in ten. That’s the one that got me.”

Jaebeom shudders. He’s extremely grateful that he’s never had to experience interviews as daunting as Youngjae’s. It helps when your family runs their own cafe.

“I couldn’t answer it, obviously. There was a photo of a cat on the manager’s desk. It looked just like Nora, maybe a little younger.”

The mention of his beloved cat had Jaebeom putting Youngjae’s switch down, slowly. Now that Jaebeom gave Youngjae his undivided attention, he grew more and more reluctant to continue. The pair stared at each other for a little while before Youngjae glances down at his lap, fiddling with his bedsheets. There was calming music playing from his game, accompanied by the gentle waves crashing from the ocean shore. Jaebeom had an uneasy feeling in his chest, trying to guess what Youngjae was about to say next. Did he take things too far by buying the game? Did Youngjae want him to go home so he could play in peace? Was he being too clingy this time? Was Youngjae blaming his baby for flunking the interview?

“So why are you suddenly bringing this up now?” Jaebeom asks reluctantly. “I thought you never wanted to talk about it ever.”

“Because I couldn’t see myself doing anything,” Youngjae says in a quiet voice. “All I could see was you.”

Wait… so Youngjae was blaming  _ him  _ instead? 

“I sat there in their office realising that I’ve had feelings for you for a while. And then I asked to leave.”

“You... did what?”

“Yeah.”

“Me?” Jaebeom squeaks, pointing at himself.

Youngjae nods. “You.”

The rush of joy and adrenaline coursing through Jaebeom’s body was enough for him to forget that he’d been awake since 6AM. His heart was beating way too fast. 

Too scared to ruin the moment with a bad first kiss, Jaebeom’s instinct was to instead settle for a peck on Youngjae’s cheek. He’s so incredibly soft, and it’s all over within the blink of an eye. Which means that Jaebeom had to experience it all over again to fully process how it feels. And again and again and again, just for the sake of being able to find the words accurate enough to describe how it feels to finally, finally kiss the man of his dreams.

He rolls himself over to lie directly on top of a laughing Youngjae, kissing all over his face. Youngjae grabs him by the hair when he ventures too far down to his neck, pulling him away from his body. The two are gasping for air, but Youngjae seems to have a harder time getting his breathing back to normal. Jaebeom takes it as a cue not to take things any further for the time being.

“I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you,” Youngjae utters, unable to look Jaebeom in the eye. “You’ve been there for so much of it already.”

Jaebeom couldn’t imagine a life without Youngjae either. He tries his hardest to convince himself that it doesn’t matter right now, but Jaebeom couldn’t help but wonder how things would’ve turned out if he had just confessed his feelings earlier. That interview would’ve been almost a year ago. Youngjae had grown out his hair since then, and pierced his ears too. More often than not, Jaebeom catches him browsing for some tattoos on Instagram when he clearly remembers Youngjae swearing he’d rather die than get voluntarily stabbed by those tiny needles. All the baking, singing, napping, waiting in line for concerts… all the dirt huts they’ve crafted and lived in. Jaebeom wanted more.

“I want to do everything with you, Youngjae,” he mumbles into his neck. “This is the best day of my life. I’m so happy.”

“I was going to tell you that night, you know? But I was too depressed over the interview. Plus I was worried you were planning on doing something on your own... I didn’t want to ruin things. You’re always scheming behind my back.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jaebeom whines. “I had nothing planned. I was too scared to risk it.”

Jaebeom slides the console out of the way, using his other hand to wrap around Youngjae’s waist. His heart melts when Youngjae looks up at him with the most loving gaze he could possibly ask for. “You’re insane,” Youngjae whispers, hugging Jaebeom as tightly as he could manage. “Now I really wish I had said something earlier.”

“All the boners we had to pretend not to notice. My god.”

It’s something Jaebeom has been dying to address. 

“Stop,” Youngjae complains. “Literally the worst. Now I  _ know  _ you clung onto me on purpose whenever you were probably feeling brave. Why did you even have to bring this up now?” 

“It needed to be said.”

“I hate this conversation so much.” 

Jaebeom feels all giddy watching Youngjae saving his game and putting his console to sleep, pulling him back into his arms once it’s placed on the bedside table. 

“You know those super-strong magnets they had in high school? And you’d put like opposite poles near each other so that they’re almost touching? But they don’t until you let go and now they’re stuck together and you can’t separate them anymore?”

Youngjae can’t bring himself to answer, biting his bottom lip to stop him from laughing. Jaebeom forces himself not to stare, blinking hard to reset his brain as he tries to remember what he wanted to say in the first place. He doesn’t for a short while, but a painful, yet very relevant memory resurfaces instead.

“No?” the younger eventually answers. “What class was this for?”

“I had my finger caught between them once. It got all fucky and bruised.” 

“Sounds like you deserved it. That’s a very you thing to do,” Youngjae remarks, just before he’s silenced with a kiss on the nose. “Maybe that’s why they don’t use them anymore.”

“Well... we’re like those magnets, Youngjae,” Jaebeom continues. “Someone let go of us after a really long time and now we’re stuck together forever.”

“Jaebeom, that’s-” 

“And here we are, acknowledging eachother’s boners.”

Youngjae finally takes a moment to allow for everything to sink in.

“Is this... your shitty way of saying we’re dating now!?”

**Author's Note:**

> compiled some previous works into a series bc they fit within the same couple and setting!! you can also find me at [@bbomdi](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09) on twt... sometimes i have things to Say


End file.
